Love Blooms in Unusual Places
by xxlonewolf2007xx
Summary: I just decided to write some random stories about SakuKaka, SakuGarra, SakuSasu, SakuNaru, SakuKiba, and SasuNeji. Mostly, SakuKaka and SakuGarra because they’re my favorite! Sorry for all of you that don’t like that pairing oh! Please tell me if you w


I just decided to write some random stories about SakuKaka, SakuGarra, SakuSasu, SakuNaru, SakuKiba, and SasuNeji

I just decided to write some random stories about SakuKaka, SakuGarra, SakuSasu, SakuNaru, SakuKiba, and SasuNeji. Mostly, SakuKaka and SakuGarra because they're my favorite! Sorry for all of you that don't like that pairing oh! Please tell me if you want someone else with Sakura or whatever…thanks for read!! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto blah blah! Yeah Yeah you guys all get it on with the story

**I'll Do Anything For You**

Sakura stood in the rain holding her hand to her right side trying to stop it from bleeding she stared up at the sky as rain hit her face and slid down her cheek. She held up her hand towards the sky and frowned, blood dripped from her hand and fell to her face making it look like she was crying tears of blood. Sakura put her hand back to her wound and pumped what little chakra she had left after her S-ranked mission. She was to retrieve a scroll from some rogue-ninja's that had stolen a very important scroll for transfer jutsu's or something like that Sakura hadn't paid much attention to Tsunade when receiving the mission.

'_Dammit where is he!' _ Sakura thought angrily as she stood outside an old apartment building, she didn't know why she had decided to come to him instead of just go to a hospital but she wanted to share her anger with him or whatever feeling she felt right now. The only time she felt this way was when she saw Sasuke walk towards her or even glance at her. He was suppose to take the mission instead of Sakura but declined saying he had to catch up on some reading and ran. Then Sakura was forced out of her comfortable bed by Tsunade and was dragged to her office where she was told that she had to complete this mission or she was not allowed to have a day off for a month. Just thinking of this made Sakura's temperature rise, she was going to kill Kakashi if it was the last thing she did! But as she stood there staring up at the sky her body finally began to feel the full effects of her wound and her legs began to shake, everything around her seemed to spin. Sakura slid down Kakashi's door and held her wound; she knew that the sword she had been hit by had poison on it. Sakura had gotten rid of most of the poison before she began to run out of chakra and had to run from the opposing ninja's. She smiled they probably didn't even notice that she had taken the scroll during all of the confusion; Sakura found that it became increasingly harder to breath. Being a medical ninja she knew that there was no time to get to the hospital, even if she tried she would probably collapse before reaching it. Her thoughts began to wonder as she thought about her other teammates, Naruto had left six years ago and hadn't come back yet saying that he wouldn't return until he was stronger then Sasuke. Sasuke had left eight years ago with Orochimaru, her heart broke that day not only because he left but also because her parents had been killed on a mission to investigate Itachi and she knew that she would never be able to feel the same as she did when they where young. Sakura held up a fox mask and smiled.

'_I wonder what Naruto would say if he knew that I've become and ANBU? I guess I'll never know' _Sakura thought as she closed her eyes, it wouldn't be long before the poison that she hadn't gotten rid of reached her heart. Sakura smirked, _'what perfect timing you have Kakashi.'_

Sakura looked up at the silver haired Junnin that had seemed to capture her interest. Kakashi walked along the street smiling in content with a small orange book in his left hand while holding an umbrella in his right hand.

"Don't you know that leaving a young women out in the rain is rude?" Sakura managed to get out; she smiled at him with what power she had left. Kakashi looked up from his book, "Well-…" he froze when he saw Sakura leaning her head against his door while she sat against it with her hand trying to stop the blood from pouring from her wound. Her usual happy and cheerful face was pale and her eyes where half open and half closed and it seemed like they had lost their sparkle. Kakashi dropped his umbrella and book and stared at her, tears began to form in his eyes but the rain washed them away.

"Sakura!" Kakashi ran towards her a knelt by her, placing his hand against her hand trying to help stop the bleeding. He looked up at her and saw her smile at him.

"It took you long enough do you have any idea how long I've been waiting here?" Sakura said as she looked at him, "Your so lucky I can't move or you'd be dead!" Sakura half yelled before she coughed.

"What happened to you?" Kakashi asked as he stared at Sakura, she shook her head.

"Long story but if you don't mind I'd like to get out of the rain" Sakura said as she smiled gently at Kakashi trying to tell him not to worry. Kakashi picked Sakura up and held her close to his chest; Sakura flinched as she felt her face flush red _'what was that?'_ Sakura thought as she looked away hoping to hide the blush that covered her face. Kakashi felt something spark inside him as he looked down at the girl he held in his arms. But as he continued to stare he realized that she wasn't a little girl anymore but a woman. Sakura was always Kakashi's favorite student but he didn't spend time with her because he felt that she didn't have the power to ever catch up to the boys and he thought that teaching the two boys was better than trying to teach her. Kakashi thought that he only favored her because he felt bad for her but when Sasuke left and Sakura went into a depression he spent time with her trying to help heal her broken heart that's when he began to realize the true strength that she had gained from training with Tsunade.

For some reason he began to open up to her and share his feelings about the past and about how he felt now and soon they began only talking about him and his feelings rather than her but she never complained. She wouldn't judge or interrupt him she wouldn't say negative comments but would just listen and give her thoughts on the subject to the best of her ability which where usually spoken from the bottom of her heart. He truly felt that she was the only one that he could ever talk to; maybe he was in love with his former student.

'_No way!'_ He continued to repeat in his head pushing the thought from his mind.

Sakura kept one hand on her side and covered her face with the other as she tried to hide her tears. The truth was that she was afraid of dieing all alone on the streets but when she saw Kakashi something lit up and it seemed like the darkness which was closing in on her had gone away and she felt the will to live. It was no secret that Sakura cared about Kakashi more than anything but she couldn't help but wonder if it was more than that. When Tsunade told her that she was going on this mission, Sakura first denied it and Tsunade said that she was glad since it was going to be a very dangerous mission. Sakura was glad that she had denied the mission too but when Tsunade said that Kakashi would go instead before Sakura knew it she accepted the mission. While resting during the mission Sakura had time to contemplate why she had accepted this mission in the first place, something inside just snapped when she thought about Kakashi going on a mission that even Tsunade admitted to being dangerous. Then one night it came to her she had accepted the mission because she wanted to protect Kakashi but why in the world would she want to protect him?

--

**FLASHBACK:**

Sakura watched as a large muscular man walked to the lake and filled a bucket with water to put out the fire which they had used last night to cook their meal. A man with a mask sat near the fire polishing his many weapons, while another man with many scars covering his face helped pack up their camping supplies.

'_Three men in total hm?' _ Sakura thought, _'this should be fun.'_

Sakura looked at her ANBU fox mask half of it was black and the other half wad white, before Naruto had left he gave her his mask and told her that he would defiantly come back for it and to make sure not to lose it. Sakura giggled slightly and looked down as she thought about how long ago it was when she would see his smiling face as he ran down the street trying to get away from Iruka-sensei who he usually owed money too. She looked up and noticed the three men getting ready to leave.

'_Perfect' _Sakura thought when she saw the scroll in the larger mans pocket, he was going to be hard to take down. She had previously watch them battle a small group of rouge ninja's, the larger man had taken out the entire group with a single hit of his mighty fist. She quickly put her mask on and jumped from tree to tree making sure not to make a sound. She jumped to the ground and quickly hid behind a tree when she heard them coming. As she turned to run to another tree she heard a loud crack, she looked down and saw her foot on a stick.

'_Crap!' _Sakura yelled inside her head over and over, she quickly jumped to a tree moments before the tree she had just been hiding behind exploded, the larger man had punched straight threw it and was now staring up at Sakura.

"Well look what we got her a little lost kitten," said the man with scars on his face, he smirked playfully. "What can we do you for kitten?"

Sakura stood up straight and looked down and the three men, "One you could stop calling me kitten and two if it's not to much trouble I would like that scroll back."

"Sorry no can do kitten," the man with the scars said as he looked back and forth between the other men. "See we stole this scroll far and square so if you wouldn't mind running back to your home then maybe we won't have to hurt you."

Sakura tilted her head, "Here's an idea how about you run home and I won't have to hurt you."

"How dare you!" the man with the scars yelled looking at the man with the mask and then looked at the larger man, "Go ahead and teach her a lesson." The larger man nodded and the man with the mask said, "Would be my pleasure."

The man with the mask disappeared and the larger man ran towards the tree Sakura was in. Sakura followed his movements and looked around for the other man, while she was looking for the man with the mask. The larger man broke down the tree, Sakura quickly jumped from the tree before she realized it the man with the mask appeared beside her and grabbed her throwing her to the ground. The hit to the ground left Sakura breathless but she knew she needed to get up quickly, as she stumbled to her feet she saw the larger man running towards her. He pulled his arm back and threw it forward again hitting Sakura directly in the stomach, which knocked Sakura off her feet as she was sent flying into a tree. Sakura coughed and fell to the ground, "That's it! Now you've made me mad!"

Sakura jumped to her feet and ran towards the man with the mask who was standing next to the larger man, he dodged her first attack but that's what she wanted. When he dodged she dropped to the floor and kick him in the knee, which broke his leg completely and allot of other bones in his body. Sakura had designed this attack for close encounters, the shock wave of her chakra would destroy the body completely luckily Sakura hadn't used her full power and only half of his body felt the effect. The man in the mask dropped to the floor screaming in pain, Sakura quickly turned to the larger man but wasn't quick enough and he grabbed her by the throat lifting her off the floor. Sakura began to gasp for air, she quickly grabbed his hand and sent her chakra into him, and she targeted all of his vital muscles in his arm and destroyed them completely. He dropped her and grabbed his arm in pain, sakura threw some kunai near the man with the scars but he dodged them and ran straight towards Sakura. He was to fast for her to keep her eyes on him; he appeared in front of her and went to stab her in the stomach with his sword but Sakura quickly moved. He continued this for what seemed like forever but Sakura made a mistake when dodging his deadly sword, which he had hoped, would happen and his sword slid past her waist cutting into her. She fell to the floor but quickly got back up and dodged before he made another attack. Sakura placed her hand on her side and winced.

"How's it feel?" The man with the scars asked as he laughed, "I cover my swords with a special kind of poison that is meant to eat the body from the inside out." Everything around Sakura began to spin; she knew she had to get away.

"Tell me something before you die why would they send such a weak little girl to do a mans job?" The man with scares laughed, Sakura glared up at him. She clenched her fist and ran towards him, he saw her and smirked as he drove his sword into her stomach. Sakura coughed up blood and hung her head.

"Looks like I win huh kitten?" The man with the scars whispered in her ear.

"Wrong looks like you lose" Sakura smirked and her hand shot up and grabbed his face, she looked up at him and smiled as she pumped chakra into him. He fell to the floor dead pulling the sword out of her stomach on the way down, Sakura gasped in pain. When she regained herself she ran to the larger man who was on the floor holding his arm. She grabbed the scroll and turned and ran back towards the village. As she ran she thought about Kakashi, it began to rain and she fell from the tree she was jumping to and hit the ground with a loud thud. Sakura kept on healing herself as she ran towards her home.

**END FLASHBACK!**

**--**

Kakashi carried her into his house and laid her on the floor, "Nice thinking leave the wounded girl on the cold floor," Sakura yelled as he ran into the kitchen and began to fill up a bowl with hot water and grabbed a rag. While he was in the kitchen Sakura looked around his house, it was small but nice the living room had a plain couch and next to it sat a bookshelf full of Itchi Itchi Paradise books. Sakura sighed and continued to look around there was a small fire place next to the book shelf which looked like it hadn't been use in awhile a small table was placed in the middle of the room where it looked like he ate his food. The kitchen was right across from the fireplace in a separate room and his room was right next door to the kitchen. Sakura pushed herself up and stumbled towards the fireplace. Kakashi ran out of the kitchen caring the bowl of water, "Sakura what are you doing?" Kakashi asked and ran towards her placing the bowl of water on the table, which sat, in the middle of the room. Sakura sat in front of the fireplace warming her shaking hands but when she saw him she hid her hands so he wouldn't see her shaking.

"What am I not allowed to use your fireplace?" Sakura looked at him curiously and then looked back at the fire, "It's a shame you don't use it more."

"I've never had the time" Kakashi quickly explained and laid her down again, "Now where were you hurt?" Kakashi felt stupid asking this question for what reason he didn't know why but her entire body was almost covered in blood and it would take him to long to find the main wounds.

Sakura looked at him and smiled and pointed to her stomach and side, "Don't worry it will be fine" Sakura said gently and placed her hand on top of his shaking hand. When Kakashi felt her hand shivers went up and down his back and his heart stopped she was as cold as ice and he now noticed her violently shaking body.

"Sakura..." Kakashi started but Sakura cut him off, "Take my cloths off."

Kakashi face turned red, "what?"

"If I keep these wet cloth's on I'll get pneumonia," Sakura smiled at him with a small blush crossing her face. Sakura looked toward the fire, she was blushing too much and didn't want Kakashi to see her. Kakashi closed his eye and began to undress her; his heart skipped a beat when he heard her gasp. He opened his eye and his heart began to race, she was only left in her bra and underwear. She had gasped when his hand touch her bare skin, Kakashi apologized and looked away from the blushing girl. He ran into his room and grabbed one of his Junnin shirts and a pair of his sweats and set them down next to her. He kneeled down next to her and looked over her wound, he blushed when he noticed her staring at him.

"W-What?" Kakashi stuttered and looked down, Sakura shook her head.

"Your look handsome that's all…" Sakura mumbled and looked back toward the fire, Kakashi's eye widened in surprise. He couldn't help but smirk in pleasure at the fact that she was finally noticing him as a man and not a teacher but he was dragged out of his thoughts when he felt her hand hold onto his.

He turned toward he in question, "I need to borrow some of your chakara if that's ok?"

Kakashi nodded and watched as she began to absorb his chakra, she placed her hand on her stomach and began to heal her wound. Kakashi watched as the wound slowly began to close, Sakura bit her lip in pain and closed her eyes. When the wound came to a close Sakura began working on the wound on her side. She let go of Kakashi's hand and dropped her hand to the floor.

'_She doesn't have the power to absorb my chakra and pump it into herself at the same time in this condition,'_ Kakashi thought as he looked at Sakura who was still shivering from the cold.

"Jeez! You owe me big time for taking your place…" Sakura yelled/mumbled as she closed her eyes, Kakashi's eyes widened he had forgot that he was the one that was suppose to go on the mission but blew it off.

"I'm so sorry Sakura this is all my fault if I had just gone on that mission you wouldn't be hurt like this!" Kakashi said and looked down at her sadly.

Sakura smiled, "Tsunade does think you went on this mission," Sakura smiled up at him and reached into her bag which laid next to her and pulled out the scroll, "I told her I would make sure you went on the mission but decided not to tell you." Sakura stock her tongue out and giggled, handing him the scroll.

"Why would you take my place?" Kakashi asked looking at Sakura in anger and sadness.

"I didn't want you to get hurt…" Sakura mumbled before she fainted. Kakashi's eye's filled with tears.

"Dammit Sakura why?" Kakashi looked down and let the tears fall from his eyes, he slammed his fist into the floor and cried. He looked at her and knew that he needed to pull himself together for her. He wiped the blood from her face with the wet rag and cleaned the rest of her wounds and then bandaged them. When Sakura woke up she saw Kakashi sitting by his bed with his head on the bed right next to her, he had fallen asleep watching over her. She pushed herself up to a sitting position and winced when she felt a sharp pain travel threw ought her entire body. Kakashi immediately woke up and looked at her with worried eyes, "are you ok?"

Sakura smiled, "Don't worry I'm fine you can go back to sleep."

Kakashi shock his head "I shouldn't have fallen asleep in the first place I'm sorry."

"Again with the sorry's," Sakura looked out the window off Kakashi's bedroom and stared at the full moon, "You don't need to say sorry it was my choice. I wanted to protect you in anyway I could, when I heard that it would be a dangerous mission I couldn't help myself but take your place! I'm sorry I've caused you so much trouble, I don't know what's wrong with me…" Sakura silently cried to herself, she laughed a little. "Or maybe I'm just denying the truth?"

"Your just tired get some rest," Kakashi said as he pushed her back down to a laying position, "I'll get you some water." Kakashi got up and began to walk away. His eyes widened when he felt her grabbing his shirt.

"Please wait…" Sakura whispered, he turned around and looked at her in question, "Don't go."

Kakashi sat back down and looked at her, "what's wron-…" Before Kakashi could finish Sakura pulled his mask down and kissed him. Kakashi's eye's widened in surprise as blush crossed his face. Sakura sat back and looked up at the ceiling with a blush across her face. A tear ran down her face, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry" Sakura kept on whispering this.

"W-Why are y-you saying sorry?" Kakashi stuttered and looked at her, she looked at him as tears ran down her face.

"I'm sorry…I didn't tell you this earlier" Sakura cried and covered her face with her hands.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi looked at her as he placed her hand on her back.

"I love you…" Sakura whispered and looked up at him, Kakashi pulled his hand away and covered his mouth. "I think I've loved you ever since Sasuke left you where always there for me and I never did anything for you, I know you probably don't feel the sa-…" Kakashi grabbed her and hugged her and kissed her this time deepening the kiss. When they separated Kakashi place his forehead to hers, "I love you too…"

Sakura looked up at him and she smiled at him and he smiled, "You still owe me."

Kakashi smile at her and kissed her on the forehead and looked her in the eyes, "I'll do anything for you…"

!THE END!

--

I think the ending could be better please tell me what you guys think my next story will come out soon! THXS FOR READING!!


End file.
